weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wakandan Knuckles (species)
Wakandan Knuckles This page is to give information of the Wakandan Knuckles species. Do not get this confused with the Wakandan Knuckles character To learn about the Wakandan Knuckles character. See Wakanda Knuckles. Description The Wakandan Knuckles first appeared in the late 1940s. Their has been many theories about their origin, Some say they used to be regular Ugandan Knuckles that were mutated due to the effects of being exposed to the Vibranium. others say that they were a completely separate species of Echidna. The mystery of their origin is so unknown that not even the Wakandan Knuckles themselves know exactly where they came from, as if asked they will all tell different stories of what they believe their origin is, However the most widely accepted theory of where the Wakandans came from was told by Spots. The Leader of the Wakandan Knuckles. He was the first Wakandan Knuckles to ever make an appearance in public, so his story of their origin is most likely the most accurate. Appearance The Wakandan Knuckles are Tall, they have lengthy arms and legs, and their heads have a strange distortion when they talk. Their faces usually look as if they are inflating, deflating, and squishing in in themselves really quickly when they talk. Attire Some Wakandan Knuckles like to wear the Black Panther necklace. and on rare occasions, Some Wakandan Knuckles have been given the great honor, of wearing a real Black Panther suit that has been customized to perfectly fit their Knuckles shaped bodies. However, The Wakandans must earn the privilege to wear the it and been given the approval of T'Challa to be able to have a Black Panther suit in their possession. Behavior and Personalities When it comes to behavior, the Wakandan Knuckles are literally the exact opposite of the Ugandan Knuckles.They do not Click their tongues, they do not spit, they do not attack other worlds, they do not have a Queen, they do not try to cause chaos, and most importantly They do not look for Da Wey! Instead the Wakandans only wish to spread positivity, make other people happy, get rid of negativity, and have good days. Instead of asking people if they "Know de wea?" they instead tell them to "Have a gud dae!" The Wakandans live by 3 sayings. # We eat cancer and autism (meaning toxic behavior on the internet) # We shit out de good days # We are the friendly ones Even though the Wakandans are the exact opposite of the Ugandans, the Wakandans and Ugandans have a strong alliance and will help one another out in any way they can.The Wakandans see all species of Knuckles as family as they are all Echidnas. The Wakandans have been known to show love and affection towards all kinds of people, unless they truly do not deserve it History The Wakandans have mostly stayed in their home country of Wakanda for many years. But one day when the rest of the world became aware of Wakandas existence, the Wakandan Knuckles began to migrate and visit other parts of the world, with the one goal to spread good days and make the world a better place.The Wakandan Knuckles helped out the world by providing many countries with help if needed. But Uganda has had the biggest impact by the Wakandans. The Wakandan Knuckles helped the Ugandans to profit and thrive, They provided Uganda with many resources to help build up their country and allowed the Ugandan population to live in much better conditions.The current president of Uganda, Yoweri Museveni had this to say after the massive help from the Wakandans: "this, this I like, I like this very much." Misunderstanding Many people, even to this day still treat the Wakandan Knuckles badly just for the fact that they are Knuckles. Regardless of the fact that the Wakandans are friendly and just want to make others happy, there are people out there that still scoff at them and yell discriminatory profanities such as "You're dead!" or "All Knuckles are evil!" It does not seem to matter what species of Knuckles there are, there seems to always be so many people that are strongly racist against them. Toxic Uganda The Wakandan Knuckles have set up a small village on a little Island in Toxic Uganda. This is the first and currently the only Wakandan settlement in Toxic Uganda as of now. Abilities The Wakandan Knuckles have many of the same abilities as Knuckles the Echidna from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, with the addition of more unique abilities of their own. This includes: The War Cry: Only adult Wakandans are able to perform the War cry. The Wakandan war cry is the ability to make a bellowing roar that releases very powerful sound waves that are loud enough to be heard from miles away. There have been some instances where a Wakandan Knuckles was able to crack bricks and stone just by doing the war cry with it's face up against a wall. Spear men: The Wakandans are skilled spear throwers, and are able to throw a spear from 50 ft away and be able to hit their target. Black Panther Suit: The Black Panther suit which is made out of vibranium is a very powerful item to have in their possession. Only Knuckles that are worthy of the suit may have it, therefor the Knuckles must go through rigorous combat training to achieve the honor of gaining a Black Panther suit of their own. Basically, combine the powers of Knuckles and the Black Panther together and you get the Wakandan Knuckles with a Black Panther suit. SUCC: This is a bizarre ability that allows the Wakandans to literally suck the negative energy right out of people, leaving them with just positive energy. They perform this ability by making a sshhhh sound, which causes their faces to shrink and scrunch in on themselves, making them very tiny on their heads, this causes the negativity to literally be drained from people's minds and makes them happy. However, people with too much negativity, like those who are just naturally angry people, may not be as effected by this move as most normal people. The Greed Sickness There is a plague that the Wakandans truly fear. an awful disease that is considered worse than any other disease on Earth. The Greed Sickness! Otherwhise known as The Black Dragon sickness. The Knuckles have nicknamed this illness "Black Ebola" because in many cultures, black is the symbolic color of death. The Wakandans describe it as the one illness that can cause the apocalypse and there is no cure for it.The only way to rid yourself of the Greed Sickness is to drink the blood of the Black Dragon-flight. This would give people a small immunity to the Greed Sickness. Unfortunately, very few are able to drink the Blood of the Black Dragon-flight. However, The Wakandans have discovered that exposure to Vibranium can help prevent the effects of the Greed Sickness. This is why Wakanda has donated su much vibranium to places such as Uganda, Sooga Islands, China and such. Because the Knuckles have fallen victim to the Greed Sickness. They started attacking each other for dumb reasons and the constant raids on the many worlds of VRChat got so out of hand because the Knuckles where not always able to find Da Wey. It drove them mad with Greed. So the Wakandans gave them vibranium to help drive out the effects of this illness. Wakandan Leader, Spots has given a more in depth description on the Greed Sickness and how he met the Black Dragon-flight. He says that the Greed Illness almost caused the Human race to go extinct, Only a few survived, thanks to help from the Black Dragon-flight. Spots also said that the Greed Sickness is still within all of us, for we can still be greedy which means, the disease is in our bodies. In fact some Wakandan Knuckles that have not been exposed to vibranium for a long period of time can also fall victim to the dreaded sickness and start acting just as aggressively as a Ugandan. This illness is very bad indeed, and there is no cure. The only way to prevent it from overcoming you is to avoid being greedy, which is not always easy to do. Team Country Wakanda has joined Team Country shortly after revealing itself to the rest of the world. It is a very powerful nation on the team. Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Knuckleses Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Team Country (VRChat) Category:Ugandan population Category:Warrior